the kiss that will seal our love
by CupCakeHime
Summary: this story is about Kagome and Kouga Higurasi gennosuke. let's see what will be two after expressing feelings of love. I hope you enjoy!first ever basiliskXinuyaha oneshot story.


Kagome sat quietly, her knees folded underneath her body and her hands folded in her lap, trying to keep her eyes on the floor. Across from her sat the man she loved, Gennosuke, the leader of the Kouga clan. She looked up quickly and instantly felt her face flush as her eyes locked with his. "He's...he's looking at me too". Her heart skipped a beat, and she couldn't make herself look away. She wrung her hands together nervously in her lap, unable to find the courage to speak. Kagome forced herself to look away from him, and said very quietly, "I apologize, Gennosuke-sama. It must have seemed as if I was staring..." Her voice trailed off into an awkward silence.

"Kagome-sama," said Gennosuke, after a few moments passed, "there is no need to apologize. I must admit, I enjoy looking into your eyes."

The Taisho- Higurashi hime felt her face flush even more, as she lifted her eyes to lock with his once again. "Gennosuke-sama...I..." Kagome found herself at a loss for words temporarily, but eventually managed to speak. "I enjoy looking into your eyes too. But it seems so improper. We've had such little time to spend together."

Gennosuke nodded his head slightly, not breaking eye contact with Kagome for even a single second. "Don't worry so much about being proper around me, Kagome. You know you have my heart. Please, just be yourself." He stood, and walked over to kneel down in front of her, taking her hands in his. He could feel her shaking, and could tell that she was uncomfortable, but not because of him. "Try to relax, Kagome-sama. We are alone. You can be honest with me."

Kagome looked away from him as tears started streaming down her face. She did not, however, take her hands away from his. After what seemed like an eternity, she spoke softly, "Gennosuke...I...I love you. But...I am so afraid. I only wish that the others could understand, that they could want peace the way we do. I just want to spend my life with you..." Her voice faltered, and Kagome's large blue eyes locked with his once again.

It broke Gennosuke's heart to see so much sadness in the eyes of the woman he loved, but he had to admit, even he had doubts that the other members of their respective clans could ever truly live in peace. But he didn't wish to upset Kagome any futher, so he pushed his own doubts out of his mind and tried to reassure his future bride. "Kagome, I love you. We are to be married. The others will learn, in time, from our example that the Kouga and the Taisho-Higurashi can live in peace. Our bond will show them the way." He reached up and gently brushed a tear from her soft cheek, letting his hand linger a moment on her warm skin. "There is nothing to fear, Kagome. Things will work out."

Kagome reached up suddenly and put her hand over his on her cheek. "Gennosuke, I hope you are right. With all of my heart, I want this dream to come true. But there are those members of Taisho-Higurashi who I fear would not even try to live in peace with the Kouga. They view our upcoming wedding as an atrocity comparable to the worst wars our clans have ever seen. I cannot help but be afraid."

"Kagome," Gennosuke said, leaning in close to her, "I will never let anyone harm you. Let the others harbor whatever feelings they choose. You and I know what is in our hearts. You and I can bring peace to our clans, with our union. I promise you, one day, things will be different."

Gennosuke brushed his finger lightly along Kagome's lips, causing her to shudder slightly.

"Forgive me for being improper," he said, leaning in closer, "but allow me to seal this promise," his lips brushed her's lightly, "with our first kiss."

To her own surprise, Kagome leaned into his kiss, allowing herself to give in to her desires, if only a little. Gennosuke held her tightly in his arms, and she surrendered to him completely. He continued to kiss her softly, slowly running his tongue along her lips, then parting them with it and playing with her tongue. Kagome felt as if she were flying...

Then, as quickly as it had happened, they pulled away from each other, startled by a knock on the door.

"Kagome-chan?" came Sango's voice. "Kagome-chan, it is time for us to turn in for the night."

They heard Sango's footsteps as she walked away, and Kagome let out a slightly mournful sigh. She smiled at Gennosuke, kissed him lightly on the cheek, then stood up and left to follow her friend Sango, leaving Gennosuke staring in the direction in which she had departed.

To be continued .......................... 


End file.
